La sospechosa muerte de Rufioh
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU humanstuck - Aradia lo había visto. Había visto a Rufioh y a Damara discutir en mitad de la noche, y ella tenía un cuchillo en la mano. Su hermana le había matado, no había otra explicación para la sangre que había encontrado por la mañana en la cocina.— Esto es una ida de olla monumental, fruto de la fiebre de la gripe. Culpad a la mierda de sistema inmune que tengo.


**NA: Este es otro experimento, no se me da muy bien escribir a cerca de niños… Así que seguro que hay bastante OOC. Pero aun así, considero que la historia ha quedado mona, divertida al menos y básicamente por eso público. Tengo que empezar a escribir cosas que no sean de Homestuck… LOL**

A oscuras en aquella habitación únicamente iluminada por un par de velas de color bermellón, Aradia y Feferi miraban fijamente la tabla de la ouija que pertenecía a la primera chica. Era de noche, habían decidido hacer aquella especie de "fiesta de pijamas" con la única intención de hacer aquello. La chica de cabellos castaños estaba muy nerviosa, nunca en su vida había hecho aquello y de no ser porque la situación lo requería, jamás hubiera aceptado acompañar a Aradia. Además la habitación de Aradia daba escalofríos, decorada como una tumba maya y con aquel poster de una momia chinchorro daba muchísimo mal rollo.

— Está bien, Fef, cuando te lo diga ponemos el dedo sobre el vaso — dijo Aradia cambiando su postura y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas frente a la tabla.

—Me da un poco de miedo — admitió Feferi con su cara de susto. Aunque ya tuviera diez años seguía siendo un poco inocentona. El espiritismo nunca le había llamado la atención y Aradia siempre era un tanto espelúznate a su parecer, aun que le cayera muy bien.

—No pasa nada, yo hago esto a menudo — contestó la otra chica con total seguridad y pasándose los dedos por su pelo algo enmarañado—. Sigamos adelante, ahora.

Las chicas colocaron sus dedos sobre el vaso. La habitación estaba tan silenciosa que Feferi sentía que su corazón sonaba como un reproductor estéreo a todo volumen, y aquella cara del poster no dejaba de inquietarla.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? — preguntó Aradia con voz segura a los espíritus. La chica disfrutaba con aquello. Le resultaba curioso y divertido conocer a fantasmas que vivieron otras épocas, con mil historias que contar sobre un pasado que quizá nunca nadie recordaba. Siempre era emocionante pensar con quién iba a encontrarse.

El vaso empezó a deslizarse suavemente por la tabla en dirección al sí, perfectamente tallado bajo aquel semicírculo de letras negras sobre un fondo naranja.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAhhh! — empezó a gritar Feferi, totalmente asustada tomó la tabla de la ouija con sus manos y la lanzó por la ventana sin pensar. Su corazón iba a mil por hora y no era capaz de discernir nada en absoluto.

— ¿! Qué has hecho ¡? — dijo Aradia, que la miraba sorprendida. A menudo la encontraba sumamente tonta. Además aquella era una tabla muy importante para ella, se la había regalado su abuela, y quizá no había soportado la caída desde el segundo piso de aquella casa. Si se había roto le compraría una nueva.

—Es que se ha movido — contestó la otra chica colocándose la mano en el pecho. Su corazón empezaba a estabilizarse —. No pensaba que fuera a hacerlo de verdad.

— ¿Y ahora como vamos a saber si Rufioh está muerto? — Aradia estaba bastante molesta, desde el primer momento sabía que Feferi no era con quien quería contar para aquella investigación. Pero Sollux no le había hecho caso y Karkat le había dicho que si estaba muerto era mejor. Cuando había llegado a la escuela contándole a Sollux lo que había visto, la había ignorado restándole importancia a todo aquel asunto por completo, ese era su mejor amigo.

Hacía dos noches, desvelada por una pesadilla tonta, Aradia había bajado las escaleras de la casa unifamiliar en la que vivía con su hermana mayor Damara. Algo sedienta, se había dirigido a la cocina para encontrar a su hermana sosteniendo un cuchillo y discutiendo con Rufioh, su novio.

Desde aquella noche Rufioh no había vuelto por la casa, y aunque raro que el chico no se pasara por allí, Aradia no habría sospechado nada si no fuera porque a la mañana siguiente había encontrado un trapo lleno de sangre. Le parecía injusto que su hermana no confiara en ella, después de todo Aradia sabía ser una chica discreta y no hubiera ido a la policía. Pero no le había dicho una mísera palabra. A ella le gustaba Rufioh como canguro, era simpático y a veces la escuchaba hablar de las excavaciones que ella misma planeaba y de lo emocionante que eran los hallazgos arqueológicos alrededor del mundo. Aradia sabía que a él no le interesaban demasiado aquellas cosas, algo normal porque el chico era un poco tonto, pero era muy agradable.

— ¿Por qué hoy Rufioh no ha traído el desayuno? — preguntó la pequeña intrigada, era costumbre que así lo hiciera. — ¿Tampoco vendrá a la cena de acción de gracias?

—No, Rufioh y yo no hemos terminado, si es lo que preguntas, mocosa — había contestado Damara con total indiferencia. Y tras burlarse un poco de Aradia, la había dejado en el colegio sin más explicación.

La chica necesitaba una explicación para aquella desaparición.

—Bueno, cuando accedí a ayudarte no esperaba que fuera de esta manera, Aradia— dijo Feferi mirando por la ventana. El tablero de ouija estaba en el jardín, pero se había partido por la mitad.

— ¿Y de qué manera tenemos que hacerlo según tú? — preguntó Aradia algo vacilona.

—A ver, pues…— Feferi se sentó en la cama de Aradia y se colocó un dedo en la sien — ¿Has llamado a su casa? Quizá está allí.

—¡Había sangre en la cocina! — Vociferó la morena poniéndose las manos en la cabeza y dejándose caer sobre el colchón—. Te digo que mi hermana le ha matado.

— Pero un buen detective comprueba todas las posibilidades— empezó a decir la Peixes poniendo un rictus serio, imitaba a Shelock Holmes en una vieja película en blanco y negro que habían emitido en el Paramount chanel—. Quizá solo este herido, escondido en el sótano.

Aradia se incorporó y miró con curiosidad a su amiga. Precisamente el día anterior, con la intención de sacar algo de helado del gran congelador del sótano le había sido imposible abrir aquella puerta.

— Ahora que lo dices, Damara me reprendió por querer tomar helado y el helado está en el sótano — Aradia se admiraba de que Feferi, aunque a menudo tonta, también podía llegar a ser muy inteligente.

—Bueno, eso es normal — apuntó Feferi —, estamos en noviembre, no deberías comer helado.

— ¡Qué más da!— Aradia volvía a odiarla.

—No importa, el caso es que debemos ir a la escena del crimen— continuó la Peixes imitando al popular detective.

Aradia buscó bajo su almohada y sacó un trapo totalmente acartonado, el que había encontrado en la cocina. Feferi miró con asco las manchas marrones de aquel trozo de tela, se preguntaba cómo podía haberlo guardado ahí, pero no lo dijo. Sabía que lo había hecho para que Damara no lo encontrara.

Las niñas bajaron las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, Damara estaba en el comedor mirando la televisión y no era pertinente que las escuchara a su parecer.

— Está bien, tenemos que recrear la escena del crimen — afirmó Aradia dejando el trapo de cocina donde lo había encontrado y buscando el cuchillo que Damara había sostenido la noche del incidente—. Como yo llevo un camisón, solo yo puedo ser la chica, es decir la asesina.

—Yo no quiero ser Rufioh — se quejó Feferi fijándose en su entorno. Una isla de mármol estaba justo de espaldas a su amiga. La fregadera se encontraba en esta isleta, mientras que la mayoría de utensilios estaban justo al otro lado. Si Damara había matado allí a su novio, tendría que haber más pruebas incriminatorias, pelo de Rufioh o manchas de sangre.

—No importa, porque el arma del crimen no está — Aradia apretó los labios y lanzó una mirada a la puerta del comedor. La luz del televisor parpadeaba, su hermana se había dormido en el sofá.

—Que el cuchillo no esté pinta feo, Aradia.

— Vamos al sótano— murmuró la niña entrecerrando los ojos—, ahora que Damara está en los brazos de Morfeo.

—No hagas frases tontas — ordenó la Peixes.

—No imites a Shelock Holmes — contestó Aradia mofándose de su amiga.

Las dos, con cara de pocos amigos por lo que acaban de decirse se acercaron a la puerta del sótano. Fueron gateando y tratando de ser lo más silenciosas posibles. Una vez frente a la puerta blanca, el corazón de Feferi se exaltó. Aradia sonreía divertida, en realidad aquello le parecía una aventura interesante, un entrenamiento para cuando saqueara tumbas.

Feferi tiró del pomo de la puerta, las angostas escaleras se abrieron ante ellas.

—Yo creo que lees demasiados libros de misterio, Fef — sentenció Aradia, que empezaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa por la oscuridad absoluta del sótano. El interruptor estaba abajo, junto a la escalera.

—No es verdad—se quejó la de castaños cabellos, le molestaba que la cuestionase de aquel modo. Era normal, siempre la trataban como una princesa en todos lados—. Pues, mi madre dice que tu hermana no cuida bien de ti y por eso haces cosas tan macabras.

—Tu madre está loca — Aradia encendió la luz. Rufioh no estaba en el sótano, después de todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo bajar allí, o quizá no—. Ya que estamos, podríamos tomar un poco de helado.

Aradia corrió hasta el arcón del congelador y lo abrió sin pensar, sabía que había un kilo de helado de limón. De golpe abrió mucho los ojos, además del helado había otra cosa en el congelador. La chica hizo señas a Feferi para que se acercara.

—¿Está él ahí? —Preguntó la Peixes mientras se acercaba. Aradia negaba con la cabeza cuando la otra chica se apoyó junto a ella y miró dentro del congelador—. Aradia, tenemos que darle un entierro digno.

En el congelador un pavo entero, con plumas, yacía muerto. Con un tajo prominente en el cuello, dejando colgando de un modo extraño la cabeza del pobre animal.

— Yo subo al pavo, tú subes la pala —ordenó la morena con decisión. Aquel pobre animal despertaba la compasión de las niñas—. Cuando terminemos buscaremos a Rufioh, seguro que esto solo ha sido el principio de un sinfín de posibles asesinatos.

—Ves como no es mi madre la que está loca —recriminó Feferi mientras se subía a una vieja silla para alcanzar la pala, colgada de la pared.

Aradia aguantó la respiración por un instante, Feferi le parecía idiota cuando hablaba de su madre. Pero tenía trabajo que hacer, con sus menudos brazos arrastró al pavo al borde del congelador.

En aquel momento la figura de Damara apareció en la escalera, las miraba curiosa.

—Niñas ¿qué hacéis?— preguntó con una sonrisa irónica en los labios. La escena de Aradia con un pavo muerto entre las manos, un pavo que probablemente pesara tres cuartos lo que ella, y Feferi con aquella pala, le resultaba muy graciosa.

—Comer helado —Aradia sonrió tras decir aquello.

— Y el pavo también quiere ¿no? — Dijo Damara acercándose a Aradia y tomando al bicho muerto, para ponerlo de nuevo en el congelador—. Vamos a guardar al pavo en el congelador, y podemos comer un poco de helado si queréis.

Feferi dejó caer la pala al suelo y se acercó a la escalera sigilosamente. Sentía real pavor por la hermana mayor de Aradia.

—¡No! ¡Vamos a enterrar al pavo¡ — gritó Aradia desafiante, tirando de los brazos de su hermana.

—No, es para acción de gracias, el pavo se queda aquí — contestó fríamente la hermana mayor. Trataba por todos los medios de contener su ira, pero le costaba demasiado cuando aquella niña cabezota le entraba algo absurdo entre ceja y ceja.

—¡He dicho que no¡ — Gritó de nuevo Aradia. No iba a dejar su brazo a torcer.

—Aradia, no me hagas perder los nervios…

—¡¿Y qué vas a hacer?! ¡¿Matarme?! ¡Cómo has hecho con Rufioh!— Cuando Aradia terminó aquella frase Damara rompió a reír estrepitosamente. Feferi empezaba a creer las teorías de Aradia, como si a aquella mujer realmente le faltara un tornillo y fuera matando a la gente.— No te rías, tengo pruebas.

—Aradia, cariño, Rufioh no está muerto— dijo Damara cogiendo a Aradia por la cintura y levantándola del suelo. Empezaba a pesar demasiado, pero aún podía con ella.

— ¿Y la sangre en la cocina como se explica? — preguntó Feferi de forma tímida. Aradia pataleaba y golpeaba a su hermana con sus pequeños puños.

—Matamos al pavo en la cocina, Rufioh y yo— dijo Damara ignorando a su hermana y cogiendo a Feferi de la mano, llevándosela escaleras arriba.

— Pero estabas enfadada con él, bueno eso ha dicho Aradia — Feferi conversaba tranquilamente bajo las miradas de odio que su amiga le echaba, ahora en silencio y solo empujando a su hermana para que la soltara.

Damara soltó a Aradia en el suelo y cerró la puerta del sótano con llave.

—Es que es un blando y le daba pena matar al animal — dijo Damara acercándose al congelador pequeño de la nevera y sacando una tarrina de helado pequeña.

—Es normal, pobrecito pavo— Feferi tomó una cuchara y se sentó en un taburete anexo a aquella isla de mármol de la cocina.

Aradia se quedó en la puerta de la cocina y miraba a su amiga y a su hermana con hastío.

— Si, pero es comida — Damara sirvió dos platos con una bola de helado cada uno y se quedó mirando de reojo a su hermana pequeña—. Sería una pena desperdiciar este helado ¿Verdad, Fef?

Aradia se acercó a pasos agigantados y miró fijamente a su hermana. Estaba un poco sonrojada.

—Yo me comeré ese helado, — dijo la pequeña Megido quitándole el plato de las manos—, no hace falta que lo tires, asesina de pavos.

Damara guardó el resto del helado en el congelador. No se volvió a hablar de asesinatos. A la semana siguiente Rufioh volvió a traer el desayuno. Había estado fuera por trabajo, y aun que fuera un poco tonto Aradia le había echado de menos.

**NA: Planteaba un plot twist en el que Damara matase a las crias, pero me ha parecido demasiado macabro. LOL**


End file.
